Expand.
Solution: We expand the parentheses using the distributive property : $ A(B+C)= A\cdot B+ A\cdot C$ We can also think about the problem using an area model: $9x^2$ $-16$ $2x^2$ Here's how the solution goes, algebraically: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{2x^2}(9x^2-16) \\\\ &={2x^2}(9x^2)+{2x^2}(-16) \\\\ &=18x^4-32x^2 \end{aligned}$ Here's how the solution looks in terms of the area model: $18x^4$ $-32x^2$ $9x^2$ $-16$ $2x^2$ In conclusion, $2x^2(9x^2-16)=18x^4-32x^2$